New Hope
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: A new life for Turbo as a cybug. After regenerating, Turbo finds himself hiding in a cave deep in Sugar Rush. Soon after, he meets the twins, who decide to visit him every day. Then something happens that changes his life forever. What happens? Read to find out!
1. Strange Beginning

It had been one week since Turbo had regenerated; 3 days since he found the twins; and a few hours since he felt suddenly hungry. _"Must be part of some cybug coding..."_ Turbo thought, rummaging around his cave for some food.

The sound of someone approaching caused him to look up and see Ted and Ned walk up, talking to each other. _"Probably the random roster race."_ Turbo figured, remembering the loud cheers a few hours earlier, a tie most likely.

"So, uh, what are you looking for exactly?" Ted commented, watching Turbo, who was still searching for a food that suited him. Turbo stopped searching for a moment. "Just something good to eat..." he trailed off, beginning to look around again.

"Wait, don't you normally eat later?" Ted asked, walking up to him. "I dunno...I suddenly felt kind of hungry...well... starving actually..." Turbo replied.

Finding that there was nothing in the cave other than fudge, Turbo hissed and clicked his claws together, then turned to look at the twins.

"You think you could find something for me?" Ted looked at Ned and shrugged. "Yeah, uh, sure, what are you craving for?" he asked with a smile. "Anything other than chocolate..." Turbo said, lying down, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Turbo! You love chocolate! What gives?" Ted asked, backing up a little. Turbo glared at him in response, not wanting to talk anymore. "Whatever..." Ted mumbled, turning to look at Ned again. "C'mon...let's go..."

* * *

Ned and Ted walked out of the cave and glanced at each other. "What do you think's gotten into him?" Ned asked Ted, staring at the cave for a moment before looking back at Ted.

"I don't know, cybugs are weird, and Turbo is weird_er_, so..." Ted said, beginning to look for something Turbo might like._ "No chocolate, no chocolate..."_ Ted repeated in his head.

"Hey, you think Turbo will like it if we give him some gummy worms...?" Ned asked, looking under a rock at the squirming worms.

Ted chuckled, then turned to look at Ned. "Ha, he would kill us, Turbo hates worms..." Ned finished, placing the rock back.

"Hey! How about these marshmallows? Check it out! They're pin-...salmon colored too!" Ted said, staring at the many candy bushes covered in them. "Yeah! Turbo loves salmon!"

Ned paused. _"Hehe...thalmon..."_ he thought, remembering King Candy. "Don't you mean 'thalmon'? Ned joked, beginning to help Ted collect them.

* * *

The twins returned to the cave, their arms full of the marshmallows. Setting them down, the two of them stared at Turbo and sighed. Turbo had fallen asleep, but looked clearly uncomfortable.

Ted tiptoed up to look him over. The cybug was mumbling in his sleep and twitching his legs. Ted glanced at his face. Turbo looked as though he were in pain, suddenly curling inward, knocking Ted over.

Ned quickly walked up to help. "What's wrong with him?" he asked Ted. "I don't know..." Ted mumbled, sitting up.

Ned glanced at the cybug, worried. Turbo's twitching got somewhat worse as his eyes shot open. He suddenly jumped back, his claws scraping against the floor as he pushed himself against the wall; he looked terrified.

"Woah! Turbo, what's wrong?!" Ted asked, quickly jumping forward to calm the shaking cybug. Turbo stared at them for a moment before relaxing a little.

"N-nothing,...just...I...i-it was..." Turbo stuttered, panting as he struggled to calm down. "You okay?" Ned asked gently, rubbing the side of Turbo's helmet. Turbo looked at him for a few seconds before clutching his stomach, his eyes widening for a moment before shutting tightly.

"Turbo? What is it?" Ted asked again. Turbo sat like that for a minute before straightening out. "Uh..I-I'm okay..." he managed to say, lying onto his side.

"What hurt?" Ned asked, laying down beside him. "My stomach, but...it's okay now..." he said, glancing around. "Did you bring some food?"

Ted smiled. "Yeah, we found some salmon colored marshmallows for you!" Turbo smiled faintly, seeming to be in a better mood at the mention of 'salmon'. "Yeah...Ted and I found 'em a little ways from the cave, but I figured you'd rather play with them than eat them." Ned added.

Turbo glanced at Ted, who had gotten up to get the marshmallows they had put down earlier. He sat up as Ted brought them over. "There you go, and no chocolate is in them either." Ted said, watching Turbo as he reached out for a few.

Ned smiled before looking at the entrance to the cave. "Hey, it's getting kind of dark...should we go back?" Ned asked Ted, who was intently watching Turbo.

"Huh? Oh...maybe we should stay...just to make sure Turbo's okay..." Ted answered. "Won't Vanellope be looking for us if we don't come back?" Ned fretted. "Nah, we'll just tell her we got too tired to come back." Ted finished, lying beside Turbo.

Ned blinked, thinking it over. "Fine...whatever..." he mumbled before lying beside Ted.

Turbo slouched a little, finishing the last few marshmallows. He then lay his head down next to the twins, feeling very exhausted again.

Ted glanced at Turbo, a wave of worry hitting him. Nudging Ned, he glanced at him. "You think Turbo will be okay?" "Yeah...he'll be fine, and if anything seems off, we'll just wake up...okay?" Ned replied, slowly falling asleep.

Ted sighed, before realizing Ned was right. _"Ned's right, he'll be okay..."_ he thought before falling asleep with the others.

* * *

Ned was awoken by Turbo later that night. He sat up and looked at him. Turbo was whimpering. _"Huh, never heard him do that before..."_ Ned thought, nudging Ted.

"Psst, hey Ted! Wake up!" he said as he shook his brother awake. "Huh?! Wha-?" Ted stuttered. "What?" he replied, annoyed to be waken up.

"Something's...off...with Turbo..." he whispered as Ted glanced at Turbo.

Turbo was still whimpering, and he looked like he was in pain again. Ted sat there, thinking. _"If earlier he said his stomach was hurting..."_ Ted sat up and leaned against Turbo's stomach.

Turbo flinched, backing up a little in his sleep. "I...I think it's his stomach again..." Ted whispered, glancing at Ned, who was crawling over to see.

Ned stared at Turbo, who was shaking his head, his eyes shut tightly. Again, Turbo's eyes shot open, and he jumped up, but instead of lying back down, the terrified cybug dashed out of the cave.

"Turbo?! Where are you going?!" Ted screamed after him. Soon, silence was his answer. "Turbo...?" Ned whispered.

"Wh-where did he go?!" Ted thought aloud. He looked at Ned, who was shaking. "Hey...it's okay, just lie back down and try to get some sleep. If Turbo comes back, I'll wake you up...okay?" Ned nodded, leaning up against the wall.

Hours went by, and before he knew it, Ted had fallen asleep, exhausted from trying to stay up.

* * *

Ned blinked, the sunlight right in his eyes. He sat up, and noticed Ted was laying beside him, sleeping. Ned sighed. "Never trust your brother to stay awake..." he told himself. Turning over, he noticed Turbo in the back of the cave, curled up.

_"Huh, so he actually came back."_ Ned told himself, quietly walking over. He froze as he walked up. "...TED!" he screamed, dashing towards his brother, who was now very alert.

Turbo's head shot up, and he curled up tighter, hissing. "Ted! Ted! There's...it's a..." Ned stuttered, half dragging his brother over.

Turbo watched as the twins ran up, daring them to come any closer. Sitting next to Turbo, were three cybug eggs, sort of in a little pile. Ted gaped at them, too stunned to speak. Ned looked up at Turbo, eyes wide. "D-did y-you lay th-these?"

Ned's only answer was a loud hiss. Ned stared at him, then glanced at Ted, who just sat there, mouth open in a silent gasp, his eyes wide as he stared at the greenish turquoise eggs.

The two twins were frozen, and Turbo sighed, becoming increasingly irritated at their silence. "Well...so?! I layed eggs, what's the big fuss about?!"

Turbo sat there, watching as the twins got over their initial shock. Ted sat up, a wide smile now on his face. "What?!" Turbo growled. "So..." Ted started, his eyebrows raising a little. "You're a mommy now...ain't ya?"

Turbo hissed, not liking where this was going. He let out an irritated sigh before answering. "Yeah...so?"

Ted's smile only got wider. Turbo scowled at him before turning to look at Ned, who was reaching out to touch one. "Hey! Fuck OFF!" Turbo snarled, swatting his hand away.

Ned jumped back, very surprised, a few tears running down his face. "But...I only wanted to touch one..." he murmured. Ted glanced at Ned, then glared at Turbo.

"What's your problem anyway?! He just wanted to touch it." "Well, he CAN'T!" Turbo growled, curling tighter around them. Ted sighed and crawled over to Ned. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah...I'm okay..." Ned sighed, looking up at Turbo.

A click caused the three to turn around. At the entrance of the cave, Sgt. Calhoun was standing there, a loaded gun aimed at Turbo. "I knew there was a cybug here!" she yelled, firing her gun.

The blast landed on the wall just above Turbo. The horrified cybug shot up and crouched over his eggs and the twins, his back arched. "You touch them and I'll..." Turbo trailed off as she aimed again.

She shot her gun, which hit Turbo right on the base of one of his wings. Sgt. Calhoun blinked as she stepped closer. "Eggs?! You laid eggs?!" she asked, becoming angrier.

Turbo's eyes were shut tight in pain, his back beginning to burn horribly. He looked down at Ted and Ned, who were shaking underneath of him, scared to death.

Turbo looked up at the voice of Felix. "Tammy! Don't-" Felix's voice was cut off as Turbo's vision went black. Ned and Ted stared in horror as Turbo collapsed beside them.

"Turbo!" Ned shrieked, glaring at Sgt. Calhoun, who was aiming at Turbo's eggs. Ned stared at the eggs, making his decision.

"Ned? What are you-?!" Ted started to say, but before he could finish, Ned jumped in front of the eggs just as the gun fired.


	2. Aftermath

Turbo woke up to find himself in Vanellope's castle. "What am I doing here?" he thought. Two more thoughts hit him hard. "Where are the twins...and my eggs?" he glanced around, and noticed Ted sitting on a bed he hadn't noticed was there. "Ted!" he shouted. Ted quickly turned around and rushed up to him.

"Turbo!" Ted sobbed. Turbo blinked as he realized Ted was crying. "You're alive!" he continued. "I-I thought when she shot you that you were dead!" "Hey...I don't give up that easily." Turbo assured. He flinched as he noticed the searing pain on his back. He turned his neck to see some candy bandages wrapped around him.

"Where's Ned?" Turbo asked. Ted froze, and backed up to look him in the eyes. "Ned...he...uh..." Turbo stared at him. "Where is he?!" Turbo repeated. Ted simply got up and took Turbo's hand. "Follow me..." he murmured.

Under a close watch by Vanellope's guards, Ted led Turbo to another room. There, lying on a hospital bed was Ned, who had bandages wrapped around his right arm and chest. He was unconscious and barely alive by the sound of all the oreo doctors running around.

"Wh-what happened to him?!" Turbo hissed, eyes wide. "He...uh, when Sgt. Calhoun aimed for your eggs after you passed out...he...tried to block your eggs from the gunfire. He did actually, he saved your eggs...but...we don't...know if he'll..." Ted trailed off, watching Turbo.

"Where are my eggs?" Turbo asked, not looking away from Ned.

"They're...uh...with Vanellope." Ted answered. He jumped as Turbo suddenly ran off. Turning to look back at his brother, Ted watched the heart monitor get softer...and softer...

Turbo burst into the room, and glared at Vanellope. "Where are my eggs?!" he snarled. Vanellope looked up from what she was doing and stared at him, unfazed by his anger. "Where are they?!" he shouted again, looming over her. "Huh, so jerkface, you miss your little babies?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

Turbo hissed, becoming increasingly impatient. "Hey, don't be getting mean, you know, I could have _left_ your brother to die, and I could've_ let_ Sgt. Calhoun kill you..." Turbo blinked, then glared at her again. He sighed, attempting to calm himself. "Okay, so...where are my eggs?" he asked.

"Oh, they're right here..." Vanellope scooted over on the bed she was sitting on to reveal two of his eggs. "Where's the other one?" he hissed. "Uh...that one didn't..." her voice trailed off. Turbo blinked, a wave of sadness rushing over him. "Can I have them?" he asked quickly, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Vanellope stared at him, as if deciding her answer in her head. The door behind Turbo quickly swung open, causing Turbo to jump, then turn around quickly. Ted had rushed in, looking horrified.

"T-Turbo...uh...N-Ned wants t-to see you..." he stuttered, panting. Turbo dashed out of the room, completely forgetting about his eggs.

Ned looked up at Turbo, flinching. "Uh...hey Ned..." Turbo said awkwardly. Ned's voice was a little more than a whisper. "Hey Turbo...are your eggs okay?" Turbo figured this was the first thing he would ask. "Um...yeah...two of them are at least..." Turbo trailed off, remembering what he wanted to ask Ned.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know...jump in front of..."

"Oh...I dunno...instinct..."

"So...what exactly happened?" Turbo asked, glancing at Ted. Ted looked down, then glanced up at him. "F-fine, I'll tell you..."


	3. What Happened?

(flashback, Ted's P.O.V.)

"I knew there was a cybug here!" Sgt. Calhoun's words rang in my head as I looked up, horrified.

She was standing at the entrance, aiming for Turbo. I flinched as the gun fired.

Looking up, I noticed the gaping hole in the side of the cave wall, right above Turbo's head. Turbo sprang up, hovering over Ned, the eggs, and me.

Turbo hissed. "You touch them and I'll..." I looked up at Turbo, who was shaking.

Sgt. Calhoun stepped closer and aimed for him. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see Turbo's death. I heard the gun fire, and looked up, expecting to see Turbo lying dead on the ground.

I was surprised to see him still standing over us and the eggs, but I noticed a pool of blood forming under him. His right front wing had been blown off.

Sgt. Calhoun stepped closer. "Eggs?! You laid eggs?!" I flinched, wanting to scream out at her, finding I couldn't bring myself to it.

Turbo glanced down at us, and I looked back, too terrified to move.

I looked up at the sound of Felix. "Tammy! Don't-" The rest of his words were drowned out at as her gun fired again.

I jumped back as Turbo collapsed beside me. "Turbo!" Ned shrieked, anger flaring in his eyes.

I watched him glance at the eggs as Sgt. Calhoun aimed.

"Ned...what are you-?!" I started to say, but stopped as Ned jumped in front of the eggs as Sgt. Calhoun fired.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but opened them at Felix's horrified scream. Looking down, I gasped. Ned lay in front of the eggs, his arm and chest bleeding badly.

Behind him, two of the eggs sat there, while the other had been blown to who knows where...

"NED!" I shrieked, kneeling down beside him.

I shook him, but Felix ran up, telling me to stop. Even Sgt. Calhoun ran up to Ned, and picked him up.

"We have to get him to the castle..." she mumbled.

"Wait! What about Turbo?!" I shrieked, beginning to lose it.

Sgt. Calhoun blinked, then glanced at Turbo. "When we bring Ned back...I'll get some of Vanellope's guards to drive down to get him and you..."


	4. No!

Turbo sniffed, finding himself crying. He stared at Ned.

"Why would you do that...for me?"

Ned smiled. "Hey. That's what brothers do..."

An oreo doctor hesitantly walked up. "I think he needs some rest..."

Turbo hissed loudly, but reluctantly left. Walking slowly down the hall with Ted, he nearly walked on top of Sour Bill.

"Oh! Sorry Sour Bill." Sour Bill only blinked and nodded before he kept walking.

* * *

"Is that what really happened?" Turbo asked Ted as the two walked into the room Vanellope had assigned for them.

"Well, yeah, except I forgot to add the part when Ralph helped Calhoun carry you to the castle..."

Turbo froze.

"Wai-wai-wait...what? Ralph helped me? The wrecker?!"

"Well yeah, I guess, he seemed pretty mad he had to, but Vanellope insisted..."

Turbo shot up as the door banged open.

Ted jumped up, doing a few 'whos' and 'whats' with some fail ninja moves. The Oreo doctor had rushed in, running over to them. "Uh...Ted...Turbo..."

* * *

"NED!" Ted shrieked as the twin and cybug ran to his hospital room. He quickly stopped beside Ned, who wasn't moving.

"Ned?" Turbo asked quietly, receiving no answer. Turbo glanced at the Oreo. "Is he really...?"

The Oreo gave a tiny nod, before jumping as Turbo ran out of the room.

"TURBO! Where are you GOING?!"

Ted's answer was silence. He turned to look at his brother before sobbing hysterically.

He stopped suddenly, looking up in anger, two thoughts screaming inside of him. _"It's TURBO'S fault! I wish he died with Sugar Rush!"_

Turbo ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face. _"Why?! Ned didn't deserve this! If I had just stayed awake longer...I could have saved him! Why did he have to save my eggs?!"_

A new thought popped into his head, one he would regret later. Turbo burst into Vanellope's room. She looked up, her eyes round.

"I...heard what happene-"

"Shut up glitch! Where are they?!"

"Where is what?"

"My eggs! Where are they?!"

"Uh, still on my bed...but why-"

Turbo pushed past her and stared at his eggs. _"They're not worth Ned's life!"_ a voice shrieked in his head.

He quickly grabbed them and ran out of the room, ignoring Vanellope's screams for him to come back. He ran to where he last saw Ted, who wasn't there.

"Where's Ted?!" he quickly asked the doctor. "Well...he went looking for you..." Turbo ran back out of the room.

* * *

He found Ted in their room. As he entered, Ted quickly turned around, clearly pissed.

"It's YOUR FAULT!" he screamed at Turbo.

Turbo backed up, taken by surprise, which quickly changed to anger."My fault?!" he screamed back.

"Yeah, if you had DIED like you were _supposed_ to, none of this would be happening!"

Turbo flinched. Ted would never say that to him.

"Also, why did you have to lay those STUPID eggs? If you hadn't, none of this would be happening too!"

Turbo hissed, parental instincts taking over. Before he knew it, he found himself on top of Ted, baring his teeth at the squirming racer. Ted glared at him.

"It's your fault Ned's dead! Your eggs caused all this!"

"Well, why don't we just _fix_ all this, shall we?"

Turbo jumped off of the racer and glared at the eggs he had set down. He quickly grabbed them, clamping them in his claws.

Ted looked up, confused, his anger fading. "Turbo? What are you?" Ted gasped. "No! You wouldn't! Ned would have died for no reason if you do this! Don't!"

Turbo ignored the racer, and stared at his eggs. Without thinking, he smashed them in his hands.

Ted gasped loudly before glancing at the broken egg shells and baby cybug parts scattered on the floor. Looking up, he realized Turbo was gone.


	5. Surprise sort of

Turbo dashed out of the castle and ran until he couldn't run anymore. His thoughts were clouded and he couldn't think straight. _"What have I done?!"_ he thought to himself. He absentmindedly ran into his old cave, quickly lay on the ground and began to cry. _"What is wrong with me?! Ted was right! Ned died for nothing, and I should have died with Sugar Rush!"_

Ted's voice caused him to look up from his sobbing. The twin was running up to the entrance of the cave, panting. "Turbo! Listen, I really need to talk to you, an-" Turbo jumped up and cut Ted off. "No! You listen!" Ted flinched at Turbo's sudden change of tone. "You were right! I _should_ have died!" Ted stepped closer to Turbo, tears rimming the edges of his eyes. "No, Turbo...I didn't mean any of that, please, it was just my anger talking!" Turbo cut him off once again. "And your anger was right!" There was a heavy silence before Ted spoke again.

"Turbo, why...why did yo-"

"Smash the eggs?! You know why?! Because they_ KILLED_ Ned! If I hadn't...I just..."

Turbo paused before collapsing on the ground once more, sobs causing his body to shudder. Ted stepped closer, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Turbo's head shot up and he screamed very loudly to no one in particular. _"I WANT THEM BACK!"_ Ted jumped back, startled by his sudden outburst. "Turbo...that's what I wanted to talk about..." Ted said as he pulled a cybug egg from behind his back.

Turbo stared at it, too confused to do much of anything. "H-how did yo-...g-get the e-egg?" Turbo stuttered, unsure of what was going on. "The...doctors working on Ned found it in his suit. They gave it to me right before our...fight." Ted paused at the look of joy in Turbo's eyes. "Turbo?" Ted asked tentatively. Turbo blinked and quickly grabbed the egg from Ted. He then stared at it before looking back up at Ted. Ted smiled, again unsure of what to do.

"You...have to help me...protect it...from _everyone."_ Ted flinched at the last word that Turbo spoke with emphasis. _"Everyone, what does he mean by that?"_ Ted thought to himself. Turbo slowly got up, the egg in his hands. Turning, he quickly grabbed Ted and ran. "Where are we going?!" Ted screamed as Turbo began to fly into the air. His answer was silence.


	6. Just Look!

Ted blinked, realizing he had been asleep. Looking up, he also realized he was lying next to Turbo, who was curled up tightly around him and the remaining egg. He rubbed his eyes, and glanced around, surprised at where they were. _"Diet Cola Mountain? Why are we here?"_ Shifting a little, Ted lay back down next to Turbo, who growled in his sleep.

Ted shook his head, trying to recall the events from the days before. _"Let's see...Turbo started acting weird, then he layed eggs. Sgt. Calhoun tried to kill him. Ned was shot and we were all brought back to the castle. Ned died, and Turbo and I got into a fight. Turbo smashed his eggs, and I followed him to his cave. I gave him the egg, and now we're here..."_

Ted flinched at an odd noise. Looking down at the cybug egg, he smiled. He sat up and pushed Turbo, who growled at him.

"What?!"

"You _might_ wanna check on your egg..."

"Huh?"

"Just look!"

Turbo glanced down at his egg, then sprang up into the air, his wings buzzing to life, taking the egg with him. "Turbo? Where are you going?" Turbo paused and looked at him. "Hold on! I'll be right back!" Ted watched as the cybug flew into a hole in the wall he hadn't noticed.

Shrugging, Ted sat down and leaned up against the nearby wall. Glancing up at the cave Turbo was in, he could hear crackling noises, as well as quiet coaxes coming from Turbo. Smiling, Ted closed his eyes. _"Turbo will be a great parent, if only he was earlier..."_ Ted thought, sighing.

He let himself relax, although a new thought popped into his head. He shook his head, but it didn't make him feel any better. _"Turbo may be my brother...but...he...he almost killed us 30 years ago, and now...Ned is..."_ Ted shuddered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He opened his eyes and turned over, but a sickening feeling came to him. _"What if I'm next?"_

* * *

Turbo watched as the newborn cybug crawled out of it's mangled egg. Smiling, he gently picked up the hatchling. "Welcome to the new world...N.J." Turbo watched as it crawled up his arm and on top of his armor. It slowly sat down and closed it's glowing green eyes. _"I'd be tired too..."_ he thought to himself. Eager to show Ted, the cybug flew out of the cave and down to the ground.

**Sorry the recent ones have been so short! I promise the next chapters will be longer! Can you guess what N.J. stands for? Yeah, that'll be ****_really _****hard...;3 Surprised so many people like this, and I'm SOOO sorry Ned had to go, but don't worry, wait until you read more...warning, next chapters are pretty sad, but after that, they get happier, but...the ending, not really...if you don't wanna read a story that has a pretty depressing ending, I suggest you stop here...but if not, good luck! Expecting at least 7 more LONG chapters, and by long, you know what i mean, I was just trying to separate topics...but...that's GETTING ON MEH NERVES! ;3**


	7. NJ

Ted jumped as Turbo poked him. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a baby cybug. He jumped back, a little startled. The hatchling jumped back as well, behind Turbo. Turbo hissed lightly. "Hey, little N.J. was only gonna say hi!" Ted shook his head. "N.J.?" Turbo blinked. "Well, yeah, Ned Jr..."

Ted looked up, tears rimming the edges of his eyes. "You...you named him after Ned?" Turbo sat down, confused. "Well, yeah, I mean, Ned _did_ save him..." Ted quickly got up and stepped around Turbo to look at the newborn. N.J. glanced at Ted before jumping on his helmet with a loud _smack._ Ted fell back, surprised again. Only this time the hatchling didn't retreat, it only hung on tighter.

Turbo chuckled as he watched the two of them 'play'. Only, it looked as though that N.J. was the only one enjoying it. Ted fell back and pet the cybug slowly. "He reminds me of Ned..." Ted murmured as the cybug crawled down onto his lap. "Well, now I've got two little brats to look after..." Turbo replied with a smile.

* * *

Ted carried the heavy newborn cybug out of the secret entrance of Diet Cola Mountain as Turbo followed.

"So, what exactly are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did we come out here?"

"Oh, well, I'm guessing that N.J. is hungry, considering how he's chewing on your helmet..."

Ted jumped back and grabbed the hungry cybug from his helmet. The newborn squealed loudly and jumped into Turbo's arms. "What did I do?" Ted asked quickly. Turbo sighed. "I'd be pretty mad if someone stole _my_ breakfast."

Ted chuckled. "Yeah, me too. So, what exactly do cybug's eat?" Turbo slowly sat down, frowning. "Well, we eat soldiers...what's that look for? I was being _sarcastic_...jeez..." Ted stared at Turbo, unconvinced. "Ugh...well, we eat sweet stuff..." Ted sighed loudly. "I wonder where we'll find _something sweet?!"_ Turbo hissed at the twin. "I do not enjoy your _sarcasm..."_

* * *

The twin and cybug's rummaged around the mountain for some suitable food for N.J., who was beginning to get restless. Turbo growled and stopped walking as N.J.'s wails of hunger grew louder. "Ugh, make it stop! I've had _prey_ that didn't complain this much!"

Ted sighed and glanced at the baby cybug, who was cradled in Turbo's arms, wailing his ass off. "Maybe...we can...um..." Ted jumped as Turbo clamped a hand of the newborn's mouth.

"Hey! Don't do that! You could hurt him!"

"Well, he's hurting my ears with his stupid crying! So we're even!"

"He's an_ infant!_ He's _supposed_ to do that!"

"Well, unless you make it stop, I'm going to end up suffo-"

"Turbo! Stop! He can't breathe!"

"At least he stopped making nois-"

"Turbo!"

Turbo jumped and pulled his hand away. The moment he did, the baby shrieked in fear. Ted quickly grabbed the wailing infant in his hands. Glancing down, he began to comfort the young cybug. "Hey, it's okay, Turbo was just being..._Turbo_..."

Turbo sighed and began searching the area for food when he stumbled upon his favorite thing in all of Sugar Rush...hot fudge springs. _"Great! This will solve the food problem, and my stress!"_ he thought happily. He returned to Ted, who was sitting on the ground with N.J. in his lap.

"Hey, lovebirds, guess what I found!" Ted blinked. "A hot spring! Now the little _brat_ can eat, and I can unwind!" Turbo paused as he thought of something. "Hey, we can solve _bath time_ too..." he hissed as he glanced at N.J. The cybug looked at his father questioningly, not liking the tone of his voice as he said 'bath time'. Whatever it was, by the sounds of it, he wasn't going to enjoy it...

**Cute,huh? so, i KNOW it isn't as long as i meant, but the next one will be...;)**


	8. Bath Time!

The baby cybug tried to scatter. Luckily, Turbo was much bigger and faster than N.J.…making it easy for Turbo to snatch him up and chuck him into the spring.

The walls of the spring were too high for the N.J. to scale. Soaked in hot chocolate, his tiny legs could get a grip on the slippery fudge walls of the spring. Turbo jumped in, sinking up to his nose in the stuff.

"Oh God, I missed this!" Turbo sighed, relaxing immediately.

The baby cybug instantly latched onto whatever part of his parent he could grab, hoping he'd save him from the liquid hell he'd been tossed into.

Turbo didn't move a muscle to help little N.J. He was too busy relaxing to care. Let him cry. N.J. deserved it in Turbo's mind, since he unintentionally killed Ned.

Ted on the other hand, felt bad for the newborn, watching him struggle. Slowly getting in, Ted realized it felt kind of good. Dipping his hand in and shoving it into his mouth, he smiled. It tasted good too!

Turning his head, Ted glanced at the two cybug's, deciding to let Turbo handle this any way he wanted too, after all, he was the dad...

After a while, the wailing ceased. The baby cybug got the message. Daddy wasn't going to help him. He was stuck in this hot liquid stuff until Daddy chose to get out. It didn't look like he'd be leaving for a while though, sadly.

After the initial panic and fear had calmed, N.J. decided to feel the hot chocolate while he wasn't scared out of his mind.

Hesitating, he dared to jump into the warm chocolate stuff. That's when he realized something. It wasn't as hot as he initially thought. If anything, it felt good. And it was _yummy!_

Maybe bathing wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

Turbo admitted to falling asleep in the spring. It just felt that good! And it'd been forever since he'd been in one. Could you really blame him?

"That was turbo-tastic!" he sighed, smiling happily.

Then he saw his 'brats' and burst out laughing.

N.J. was floating on the surface, puffed up from drinking too much hot chocolate. Ted had taken refuge on his back and neck, equally chubby from the spring. Seems they turned bath time into meal time.

Not that Turbo particularly minded since they were too small to possibly drain the spring. If they'd done that…

Well, Turbo might have been inclined to disown them.

Turbo sat up and jumped out of the spring, much to Ted's disappointment, flinching a little in his sleep. Sighing, Turbo took Ted in one arm and N.J. in the other.

Luckily, they were too tired to put up much complaint after that. Not that Turbo was complaining or anything.

Maybe being a dad wasn't all bad after all…

Turbo quickly returned to their 'den', placing Ted and N.J. down lightly so he didn't disturb their sleep. As he set them down, a thought came to him.

_"Why hasn't Vanellope come looking for us?"_

* * *

**Sorry these haven't been as long as I said they would. I considered that since they have been _staying _short due to my 'writers block', i will make WAY more than 7 more chapters...i HATE writers block...also...considering a review i got earlier by sasami14, saying it would suck if the ending was depressing, i decided to not make it AS depressing, just a little, and like i told sasami14, making a depressing story for turbo is easier than making a happy story for the poor cybug...;3**


	9. Ted! Where are you!

Ted shifted in his sleep, feeling sick. Sitting up, and instantly regretting it after getting hit with a wave of nausea, he nudged Turbo. "Hey, Turbo..." Turbo flinched back in his sleep, but didn't answer him.

"Turbo?" he repeated. Turbo grunted and opened an eye. "...what?" Shutting his eyes, Ted moaned. "I-I...feel sick..."

Turbo sat up a little and glanced him over. "Probably all of that chocolate..." he sighed, sitting up all the way. Ted fell back, feeling lightheaded.

"Ted...are you oka-"

Before he could finish, Ted's body writhed and he threw up the chocolate all over Turbo, much to Turbo's disgust. Quickly trying to get up, Ted stumbled back, but fell over and crouched on his knees as he began to get sick again.

Turbo hissed in disgust, but got up and sat next to Ted, who was still throwing up. Gently patting the twin's back as he finished, he glanced at N.J., who had woken up, terrified of the gagging sounds Ted had been making.

Ted fell back again, but didn't get up. Turbo frowned as he looked at Ted. The racer was pale and unconscious.

N.J. slowly crawled up and poked Ted with a tiny claw, making tiny whimpering noises. "Aww...N.J...he'll be okay..." Turbo assured the frightened cybug.

Turbo gently picked up the pale twin and carried him outside, hoping some fresh air would help.

Setting him down in a comfortable position against a candy cane tree, Turbo sighed and sat down next to him, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep with N.J. in his arms.

* * *

Turbo woke up as N.J. poked him with a quivering claw.

Opening his eyes, Turbo glanced at the cybug as he hopped up and down in front of him, shaking a little. Turbo chuckled.

"That's a cute little dance you got there, kinda looks like you have to..."

N.J. shuddered, and crowed his claws underneath him. Turbo blinked in realization.

N.J. had to..._go_. Sighing, Turbo quickly picked up the cybug.

"Guess you drank too much, huh?" he said as he glanced at Ted, who was still lying up against the candy tree.

_"He'll be okay, we'll be right back anyway..."_ Turbo thought.

* * *

Ted woke up tired, confused, and sore. Blinking, he realized Turbo wasn't anywhere to be seen, and neither was N.J.

"Turbo?" he called. Receiving no answer, he called again, louder. _"TURBO?!"_ he screamed. Receiving no answer again, Ted began to panic.

_"What if they left me here?!"_ a voice screamed inside of him.

Disoriented and confused, Ted quickly got up and started to stumble towards the secret entrance of the mountain. Walking in a finding that no one was there, his fear got worse.

_**"TURBO!"**_ he shrieked as loudly as he could, causing his throat to get sore. His voice echoed throughout the cavern, but there was no answer. Frightened, Ted turned and blindly ran, thoughts clouding his senses.

_"I KNEW I shouldn't have trusted that stupid cybug!"_ the voice in his head screamed again.

He stopped, finding himself on one of the racetracks of Sugar Rush. Whirling around, wondering where the hell he was, Ted screamed again. _**"TURBO!"**_

He jumped as he heard a kart coming up. Turning, he flinched as the tires screeched and Vanellope's kart slammed into him.

* * *

Turbo walked out from behind the mountain with N.J. in his arms. As he arrived, horror hit him. Ted was gone. "Ted?" he called. Silence. _"Ted?! Where are you?!"_


	10. What have you done?

Turbo dashed towards the spot where Ted had been moments ago. "TED?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted. N.J. made a few loud squeaks as well. "TED?!"

Turbo paused and ran into the secret entrance, N.J. quickly following him. "Ted?!" he yelled as he found the cave empty. Dashing back out, he nearly ran over Vanellope.

"Glitch! Have you seen Ted?! Where is he?!" He shouted, beginning to look around again. Vanellope backed up a little. "Th-that's what I needed to talk to you about..."

Turbo paused his searching and stared at her. "Where...is...HE?! he hissed. "Well...I...uh...he..." Turbo lunged out to grab her, but she glitched away.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" he shrieked.

Vanellope stared wide eyed at Turbo. "I...I hit him with my kart!" she screamed back, but her voice faltered as Turbo froze.

"You WHAT?!" he barked.

"I...he was wandering around the racetrack, and I couldn't stop in time as I went around the corner, I didn't see him soon enough! My kart hit him! I didn't know he was there!"

Turbo got right into her face. "What happened to him?! Tell me EXACTLY what happened when you hit him!"

Vanellope stared at the agitated cybug, and hung her head. "Well..."

* * *

(flashback, Vanellope's POV)

I smiled, adrenaline taking over. _"One more turn!"_ I thought. Accelerating up to top speed, I rounded the final turn of the track.

Suddenly, there was a figure standing in front of my kart. It was Ted. "TED!" I shrieked.

But it was too late. I was going too fast. He didn't see me. The kart jerked as I slammed into him.

_"No...NO! Ted!"_

I slammed the brakes and hopped out. I turned around and saw Ted. He was laying on the road. Unmoving.

"TED!" I shrieked, horror taking over my thoughts.

_"Oh my God! Oh my God! Turbo is going to KILL ME! First Ned, now Ted, I-"_ A low moan interrupted my thoughts.

Ted moved, a little. His eyes opened and stared at me; they were full of pain, agony, horror.

"Ted?" I said softly.

Ted only sat and watched me before trying to move, but I knew he wouldn't get far. As he did, he let out a wail as he collapsed back onto the ground, unconscious.

_"Oh my God! TED! I have to find Turbo! Wait, I can't just leave him! I'll have to bring him back...then I'll go see Turbo..."_

* * *

Turbo stared at Vanellope. Without thinking, he lunged again, this time landing on her full force. He held her down with his clawed hands, and was inches away for her face.

"Why?! How could you do this to me you _glitching bastard?!" _

Vanellope tried to glitch away, but Turbo only grabbed her again. "Where is he?" he shouted at her, holding her by her neck.

"A-at...the...c-castle!" she gasped, losing air as she struggled.

Turbo let go of her and ran over to N.J., who witnessed the entire thing, his tiny green eyes wide. "Come on!" he yelled, grabbing the tiny cybug and dashing out of the cave towards the castle.


	11. I'm okay! Really!

Turbo banged open the doors and ran up to the first guard he saw. "Where's Ted?"

The guard jumped back, but led him to where Ted was located. Turbo quickly ran into the room and looked at Ted. He was unconscious, but thankfully, alive.

N.J. crawled up the side of the bed and sat on top of Ted, who jerked awake at the weight on his bruised chest. Letting out a low moan, he pushed N.J. off of the bed and onto the floor. N.J. landed with a squeak, but climbed up into Turbo's arms instead.

"Ted?" Turbo whispered.

Before Ted could answer, Turbo broke down, wailing everything that came to his mind.

"Oh my God please don't die or it'll be like Ned all over again and I don't think I could deal with that! It's all that stupid glitches fault that you're hurt and now you're never going to get better and you're going to die just like Ned!"

Ted slowly put his hand up, silencing Turbo. "Hey, I'll be okay...I'll be fine, don't worry, I only broke my arm and bruised my chest, that's it. I'm not going to die, I promise! No need to break down, okay?"

Turbo nodded slowly before hugging Ted as gently as he could.

"I'm, so...sorry you had to go through this, I jus-" "Turbo, it's okay! I'll be fine, if you stop pestering me! Just, go...lie down over there with N.J., rest, calm down, and when you wake up, everything will seem better, okay?"

Turbo glared at the racer, but did as was asked. N.J. stayed with Ted a moment longer before following his father to his 'sleeping spot.'

* * *

Turbo awoke to pains in his stomach again,only the were worse than he remembered.

_"Oh God no!"_ he thought miserably as he tried to sit up. The pain in his stomach only got worse, making him let out a whimper.

N.J. awoke and glanced at his father, concern filling his bright green eyes. "It's okay N.J., just go lie in Ted's bed with him, I'll...be right back..." he whispered.

He quickly, but silently trudged out of the room and into the hall.

The pains only got worse as he wandered around trying to find somewhere private enough to lay his eggs. Cursing his cybug code, he ran into an empty room.

Lying down, he tried to relax, which didn't come easily for him. Finally managing to relax, he hissed in pain as his stomach tensed up.

"Ugh...here we go again..." Turbo sighed.


	12. It's in your code

Turbo clenched his teeth as his stomach tensed again. He decided to let 'nature take it's course', although this was in no way natural to him.

After going through this excruciating pain for more than 3 hours, and still no eggs, the exhausted cybug was ready to give up.

_"Damn this cybug coding!"_ he thought, curling up tightly as the pain only got worse. As this went on, he began to lose it.

_"There is seriously something wrong with me! It didn't hurt this much last time!"_

Suddenly horrified by the thought, Turbo attempted to scramble to his feet, but his entangled cybug legs only slid helplessly on the smooth floor.

As the seconds ticked away as he scrambled, he began to freak out. Attempting to stand once more, he got to his feet as quickly as he could.

As he did, he suddenly felt light headed, and collapsed back onto the floor.

_"No! What if I die like this?!"_

Horrified, the cybug struggled to stand, but the pain caused him to collapse once more.

Suddenly feeling exhausted again, the cybug felt himself drifting off.

_"No! I have to…..stay...a...wake..."_

Turbo's eyes slid shut. He couldn't stay awake.

Seconds later, glowing blue eyes opened. His cybug coding had taken over what Turbo was supposed to complete: laying eggs.

The large cybug got to his feet and scurried off to one of the corners, beginning his work.

Turbo laid one, moved a bit, laid another, and continued on that way until there were 10 eggs placed neatly in two rows. Carefully crawling around the eggs, the cybug lay back down.


	13. He's not like that anymore

Ted blinked open his tired eyes and glanced around the room. Turbo wasn't there.

Surprise and fear hit the twin, but he decided to handle this while he was calm and not on a sugar high.

Carefully placing his feet down the side, he jumped as his foot hit something. Glancing down, he stared at N.J., who had apparently changed in his sleep.

The once tiny cybug was now full grown, but was still shorter than Ted standing full height.

_"Must be a runt..."_ Ted thought to himself as he poked the cybug with his foot.

N.J. opened his bright green eyes and glanced at Ted who was sort of staring at him.

"N.J? Where's Turbo?" N.J. hesitated before he slowly stood up and dashed out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Ted followed the cybug as he slowly wandered the halls.

"Are you sure you know where he is?" N.J. paused and suddenly dashed into a nearby room.

"N.J?"

Ted hesitantly followed the cybug into the room he had run into.

"N.J...why are we in he-"

Ted froze as his foot hit something. Jumping back, Ted stared at the 10 eggs sitting in front of him.

"Ugh...Turbo...why would you..." Ted sighed, annoyed. Locating Turbo in the back of the room, Ted slowly walked over to him, making sure not to hit the greenish turquoise eggs with his feet.

"Turbo?" he murmured, nudging the sleeping cybug. N.J. sat next to him, worry filling his eyes.

"What's wrong N.J?" N.J. nudged his father, who didn't stir. "Turbo?" Ted said, again, louder. Glancing at N.J., Ted sighed.

_"There's something wrong with him..."_ he thought, beginning to get worried. _"I'll have to get Vanellope..."_

* * *

Ted dashed out of the room, leaving N.J. with his unconscious father.

"Vanellope?" he called. No answer.

Ted turned around in the long hall, feeling lost. As he walked, he nearly trampled Vanellope, who was walking towards him.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, glancing at his arm which was in a cast.

"Uh, I kinda need you to check on Turbo..."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Uh, I think it will be better if I just showed you..."

Ted led Vanellope into the room Turbo was in.

"Why couldn't you just tell m-"

Vanellope paused as she noticed the eggs.

"EWWW! That _STUPID_ cybug laid eggs in my castle?! GROSS!"

Ted patted Vanellope on the shoulder and sighed. "Turbo won't wake up."

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"I need you to ask...Sgt. Calhoun...if..."

Vanellope watched as Ted trailed off at the mention on the Sgt.

"Ted?"

"I-I need you to ask! Please?! I can't lose him! I already lost Ned..."

Vanellope sighed in sympathy. "Well..."

_"It's the least I could do, I mean, he did lose his brother, and I smashed his arm..."_

"Fine..." she mumbled.

"Uh, Vanellope?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I'm sorry for..."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that hit you!"

"No! Not that, I mean, I'm sorry Turbo, freaked out on you. I guess, he just really take the thought of losing me, I mean, he already lost Ned..."

Vanellope stared at the racer. "He got you unplugged!"

Ted flinched, and Vanellope regretted saying that.

"H-he's not like that anymore!" Ted snapped. "He...cares about us now...that's why he...smashed the other eggs."

Vanellope froze. "He what?"

"When Turbo and I started fighting, he...he got mad enough, when I told him that it was his fault that Ned died, and he smashed them, in his own hands. When I followed him, you would've guessed that it was another cybug human thing breaking down on the floor. He...he cares now...he really does, and the thought of losing us...kills him. He couldn't take Ned's death, and the thought of it ended up killing his own eggs..."

Vanellope stared at Ted, taking in all of the information. Sighing, she headed out the door towards Hero's Duty.


	14. Turbo! You have to listen to me!

Vanellope hesitated as she stepped onto the high tech train. It was scary to her, considering she was only 3 feet tall. Walking off of the once fast moving train, Vanellope hesitantly called out.

"Sgt. Calhoun? Hello?"

"Hey there cavity, what's up?" Vanellope jumped as she looked up at the tall figure before her.

"Uh, I need you to help me with something..."

"Like?"

"Maybe I should just bring you..."

* * *

Ted jumped as Vanellope and Sgt. Calhoun entered. Calhoun jumped at the sight of the eggs lying on the floor. "Back up shortstack!" she shouted as she pulled out her gun.

"NO!" Ted called, running in front of them. Vanellope quickly stood in front of them as well.

"Please! Don't shoot!" she pleaded. Sgt. Calhoun blinked in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Please! He can't lose them again! He's lost so much already!" Vanellope shouted, glancing at Turbo.

Putting back her gun, Calhoun sighed. "What did you want to ask me?"

Glancing at Ted, Vanellope replied, "Turbo won't wake up. Ted said that when he came in, the eggs were there, so he must have laid them in the night. He also said that Turbo wouldn't wake up."

Calhoun sighed and stepped over to the unconscious cybug. She looked him over and scratched her head lightly.

Ted walked up behind her as some sunlight finally shone into the room. As the light lit up the room, Ted took into account how tired Turbo looked.

His eyes had bags under them; he looked completely worn out.

"Why does he look so tired? He only laid 10 eggs..." Vanellope commented.

"Well..." Ted sighed. "Whenever Turbo gets stressed, he normally freaks out..."

Vanellope blinked as she noticed how wrecked the room looked, not to mention all of the claw marks on the floor. "_He must have struggled a lot..."_ Vanellope thought, starting to feel sympathy for the poor cybug.

Calhoun stepped back. "I know what will wake him up..." she sighed.

Ted stared at her as she walked over to one of the eggs. Pulling out her gun, she aimed for it.

"No! Wait!" Ted shrieked as she fired. The egg exploded into tiny bits, and Turbo's head shot up. He hissed at Calhoun and lunged for her.

"Turbo! STOP!" Ted wailed, tears streaming down his face.

Turbo ignored Ted's pleas and snarled in her face. Sgt. Calhoun struggled under the large cybug, but was unable to escape.

"You son of a _BITCH_! How could you do this to me?! YOU ALREADY KILLED NED!" Turbo shrieked.

"No Turbo! Stop!" Ted cried. Turbo turned to glare at the twin.

"Why should I?!" he shouted back.

"She was trying to help!"

"How was killing my egg helping?! She killed Ned! And now she killed one of my eggs! It's not like she hasn't already killed my others!"

"Please Turbo! You have to listen to me!"


	15. No! Please don't!

Turbo ignored Ted's wail and lashed out at Calhoun. The soldier dodged the swing and struggled to get up.

Ted watched in horror as Turbo swung out at her again, this time scratching her face with deep claw marks.

"No! Stop it you're only making it worse!" Ted screamed.

Turbo paused his attack and stared at him, his eyes glowing in fury.

"You tell me I'm making this worse?! How could it get any worse?!" he screamed.

Getting off of Calhoun, the infuriated cybug stalked over to Ted.

Towering over the racer he snarled, "You know how I could make it worse?" he hissed darkly as an evil smile showing his sharp yellow teeth appeared.

Ted froze in horror. Turbo was mad again. He didn't know what he was doing when he was mad. Ted thought of what happened the last time Ted had been infuriated. He had smashed his own eggs. And now he was towering over defenceless Ted.

Turbo hissed as he grazed his sharp claws across Ted's neck. Vanellope glitched beside them, her eyes wide. "Turbo! Stop!" she screamed.

Turbo paused and spun around, facing the young child. "Make me!" he hissed, his armor rising as he grew angrier.

"Stop Turbo or I'll let Sgt. Calhoun kill every one of your eggs!" Turbo froze and he backed up a little.

"No...please don't!"

Glancing at his eggs, the cybug dashed around Vanellope, grabbed all of his eggs, and fled.

* * *

Turbo stared at his eggs as he ran to first place that came to mind. As he ran, he suddenly remembered. "N.J!"

Turbo froze in his tracks. _"I have to put these somewhere safe first..."_ Turbo thought as he continued running to Diet Cola Mountain.

As he arrived, Turbo felt sick, like something bad had just happened. Pushing away the feeling, Turbo quickly put the eggs in the cave high in the walls of mountain, and ran back to the castle.


	16. Rush

Turbo returned to the castle, shaking and confused. _"Where are they?"_ he thought to himself as he searched the halls.

"Turbo!"

Turbo's head whirled around at Vanellope's voice. She was running towards him. He ran up to face her.

"Where is Ted?! And N.J?!" he snarled at her. She stared at him. "Uh...they're where you left them..." Turbo dashed away, but stopped suddenly to face her again.

"Where's Calhoun?!"

"She left with Felix..."

Turbo felt himself relax a little. Turning back around, he ran up to the room where he had fled earlier. As he walked in, her nearly bumped into N.J, who was skittering out. The tiny cybug jumped and ran back into the room.

He quickly followed and blinked at the sight before him. There were claw marks on the floor he hadn't noticed earlier, and cybug parts scattered here and there._ "Did I do this?"_ he thought to himself.

N.J. was standing in the back of the room next to Ted, who was hidden in the shadows, only his cast visible.

"Ted?" the shaking cybug asked quietly. The twin stayed silent. Turbo hesitantly walked up to him. "What's wrong?" Ted looked up only for a second before looking down again. Turbo blinked. Guilt was clearly visible in the twin's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, urgency clearly in his voice. Ted looked up again, but was unable to look him straight in the eye.

"I...Vanellope...she..." Ted's voice trailed off as he looked down again.

Now Turbo was curious. "What did she do?" he asked as calmly as he could. Ted let out a shuddering sigh. "She...sent someone to follow you...someone from an old game...Racer's Rush...I think..."

Turbo froze. He had heard that game before. It had been plugged in ever since Turbo Time's unplugging, probably longer. Only one person came to mind that would be looking for him.

"Rush..." Turbo whispered, remembering his 'best friend' from the old days.

The racer was constantly teasing him, loved to get under his skin. He loved racing and hated losing almost as much as Turbo himself. They had had many races together, and afterwards, would get the ice cream specials at Tappers.

Turbo turned to look at Ted. "Where did she tell him to go?" Ted shook his head and shrugged. "She just said for him to follow you..." Turbo sighed and glanced at N.J.

"C'mon, let's go find him..." he said quietly to N.J., who skittered towards his father. Turbo sighed and looked at Ted.

"Are you coming?"

Ted shook his head. "I think it'd be best if I stayed here." he answered quickly, getting up and heading for the door.

Turbo sighed and, with N.J. following him, turned to leave.

* * *

A new fear hit Turbo as the two cybugs returned to Diet Cola mountain to check on his eggs.

_"What if he freaks out over me being...a cybug?"_ he thought. A snapping sound jerked him out of his thoughts. It sounded like it was coming from the entrance. Turbo whirled around, N.J. staying closely behind him.

The lithe cybug crouched low, his instincts taking over. _"Unknown threat. Danger to offspring!"_ a voice screamed inside of him. Turbo lunged forward, and slammed into a familiar red and white suit.

The figure under him froze in fear, and stared up at him with wide, green eyes.

"Rush?!" Turbo screeched, more out of anger than surprise.

Rush stared at the cybug. "Y-you can talk?! What kind of thing are you?!" he wailed.

"Rush...i-it's me...Turbo..." Turbo said quietly, slowly getting off of his trembling victim. Rush only stared at him as if he had three heads.

"Turbo?...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he shrieked, backing up a little.

"I...was eaten by a cybug..." Turbo sighed. Rush glared at the cybrid. "Y-you mean those nasty things in Hero's Duty?" he asked. Turbo nodded. Rush glanced down. "I-I heard what happened...but...no one told me you were this!" Rush mumbled to himself.

Turbo turned around, letting N.J. come into view. Rush froze. "Turbo?" he whispered. "You know there's a cybug behind you...right?" Turbo glanced at N.J.

"Yeah...that's N.J...he's my..." Turbo trailed off, wondering if Rush would understand.

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard Rush let out a snicker, which more or less turned into shrieks of laughter. "HAAHAHA! You have children?! You laid eggs?! HAHA..." Turbo blushed faintly and hissed.

"Yeah, so?"

Rush turned to glance at the cybug. "You know, you're not the same as from back then, although I'd figured you'd change, but, I never knew you'd be a PARENT! Hahaha...man Turbo...you know I hate kids right?" Rush said with a snicker.

"I bet you'll _like_ my kids..." Turbo said darkly, an amused smile on his face.

Rush blinked, confused. "Kids?" he mused, looking down.

Turbo slowly stalked up to Rush and grabbed his red and white striped suit. Rush jumped and turned to glare at him. "What are yo-?"

Before he could finish, Turbo opened his wings and lifted himself and Rush into the air. Rush let out a screech in fear and clung to Turbo's arm. Turbo flew up to the hole in the wall where he had put his eggs.

As he set Rush down, the racer let out a muffled laugh at the sight of the nine eggs in front of him. "Ha, so you're gonna have kids?" he chuckled. "How long until they hatch?"

Turbo ran the numbers through his head. "Well, N.J. hatched after a few days, and I just laid these last night..." He jumped as he heard Rush begin to laugh again.

Turbo felt inclined to smack him upside the head, but he didn't, knowing he could possibly harm his friend.

He only sighed, venting his anger somewhat.

"Yep, and considering you were _stalking me_, you are now my prisoner!" Turbo said.

Rush flinched. "But...my friends will be looking for me!"

Turbo chuckled. "I was only kidding, but, still, it wouldn't hurt to just miss one race, would it?"

Rush sighed. "Racer's Rush...isn't plugged in anymore. If I told my friends I was staying her for a little while, they wouldn't mind..."

Turbo blinked, surprised he had actually agreed. Rush turned to look at Turbo.

"Now, you think you could help me down?"


	17. Unusual Sleepover, Part One

Soon after, Rush had returned, completely forgetting that he was supposed to tell Vanellope where Turbo had gone, although she manged to figure it out herself.

Rush slowly walked into the secret entrance, still not entirely sure how it worked. As he entered, he was nearly smothered by tiny N.J, who was a little shorter than him. About the size of two devil dogs...

"N.J! Haha, get off!" he chuckled as Turbo's son got off and scrabbled up the side of the wall to his father on the other side. "Hey Turbo!" Rush shouted. "A little help?" Rush waited, expecting to see Turbo climb down to get him, but it was N.J. instead. N.J. knocked Rush onto his back and scrambled up the side of the mountain with Rush hanging onto the cybug's back for dear life.

As he arrived, Rush jumped down to see Turbo, who had gathered his 9 remaining eggs beside him and had wrapped his large insectile legs around them on instinct to protect them from possible threats. For a split second, Turbo's eyes narrowed and he hissed under his breathe, but soon recognized Rush and became quiet other than his slow, shallow breathing.

Rush's gaze turned to mild confusion laced with fear at his quiet breathing, but dismissed the thought as he walked over to the silent cybug. "So..." he said quietly, unsure of how to start a conversation with Turbo. Turbo looked down, then raised his head as if an idea had struck him.

"How did Racer's Rush get unplugged?"

"Huh?"

"How did Racer's Rush get unplugged?"

"I know what you said...I just...don't wanna talk about it..."

Turbo's eyes lowered, unsure of whether he had just hit a sore spot for Rush. Rush paused and glanced at the candy coated ground. "When Turbo Time was unplugged...did you...miss the twins?"

Turbo turned to stare at Rush, but reluctantly decided to tell him of his sad memory...

* * *

_Turbo drove up to his plug, horror hitting him as he realized it wasn't there. "Ted...Ned?" he called quietly, his fear rising each second at the silence. "TED! NED!" he screamed into the empty socket, causing others to turn and stare. Turbo felt the twin's presence, but feared they were dead nonetheless..._

_Ted glanced at Ned, who had tears rising in his eyes as he watched Turbo shout for them, his fear clear in his voice, but they didn't come out of their hiding, figuring Turbo wanted them dead since he had abandoned their game. But they were way off...Turbo was horrified as reality hit him that he killed his own brothers..._

* * *

Rush looked down, suddenly fealing sad for the cybug. N.J. had curled up around Rush while he had been listening, and Rush found himself petting him as Turbo finished explaining. Turbo's breathing became more shallow, and he found himself silently gasping for air, unknown to Rush. Turbo's tense body relaxed as his breathing returned to normal as he closed his eyes, letting a light, restless sleep come to him.

Rush stood as he listened to Turbo's breathing get slow as the somewhat exhausted cybrid fell asleep. Shrugging his shoulders and glancing at N.J, the old racer got up, maneuvered his way around Turbo's eggs, and leaned up against him, while N.J sat on the other side of him, his glowing green eyes shutting off as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, but the next one is nearing what will happen to Turbo around the end...can anyone guess what's causing Turbo's stress and breathing problem? Anyway, I will update soon, maybe tomorrow...**


	18. Unusual Sleepover, Part Two

Rush blinked as he felt himself get prodded with a tiny claw. Glancing down, he noticed N.J., who looked terrified. "N.J? What's wrong little buddy?" he asked quietly. N.J. turned and poked Turbo, who otherwise didn't move. Rush turned to looked at N.J. "What?" he whispered as N.J. poked Turbo again, harder, and still got no answer. Suddenly Rush understood what N.J. was getting at. Turbo wasn't responding.

"Turbo?" he called, gently pushing on the cybrid's helmet. No answer. "Turbo!" he shouted, panic setting in. He needed help, now. "N.J., stay here! I'll be back!" Rush said before coming up to the ledge. Rolling his eyes, he quickly turned to N.J. "Uh, I can't get down..."

N.J. scrabbled over to Rush and helped him down before he rushed back up to Turbo. Rush turned and headed for the exit, not entirely sure who he was supposed to ask for help. His first thought was to go to the castle.

* * *

"Hello?" Rush called as he ran into the empty hallway. The halls were deserted, probably because it was the middle of the night. "Hello?" he called louder, running up to the first door in the back of the room. He hesitantly opened the door to become face to face with Ted. "Whoa!" he shouted, jumping back. He hadn't expected to see him. "What?" Ted said quietly. Instantly, Rush remembered that he needed help. "Ted! Th-there's something wrong with Turbo! He won't wake up!"

Ted froze, remembering the chaos of what had happened the last time Turbo hadn't woken up. "Did he lay eggs?" Ted asked. Rush turned to look at him in disgust. "No! Eww..." Ted looked down in confusion. "We need someone who knows cybugs..."

"Like Calhoun?"

"Yeah..."

"But..."

"What?"

"It might be too late..."

"What do you mean?"

Rush looked down. "H-he won't wake up, at all!" Ted frowned and glanced at the door. "Let's go check..." he said, glancing at his cast as the two of them ran out the door.

* * *

"N.J!" Rush called as the two racers ran into the secret entrance. N.J. ran up to them, looking even more frightened than when Rush had last left him. "Help us up..." Rush instructed him. N.J. allowed the two of them to climb onto his back before he flew up into the hole in the side of the wall. Ted hopped off of N.J., his eyes going wide. This isn't what he had seen in his head when Rush had said he wouldn't wake up. Turbo was much paler than he had originally thought.

N.J. had run up to his father, his green eyes looking dimmer. The cybug curled up next to Turbo, letting out tiny whimpering noises, well, for a cybug. Ted let out a sigh. "He knows what's happening..." he sighed. Rush looked up. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ted looked down and shut his eyes.

"Turbo is dying..."

* * *

**One more chapter guys...**


	19. Ted, NO!

"No! Turbo can't be dying!"

"But Rush...there's nothing we ca-"

"No! Why?! Wh-why is he dying? What happened?!"

"Well..."

"WHAT?!"

"B-before you came, Calhoun told us he was infected with a...a c-cybug virus...she said it happens to all cybugs wh-who lay eggs at one point or another...but that you never kn-know when..."

"N-n-no! Nonononono!"

"Rush! Calm down! Freaking out is not going to help! I'm as worried as you are, he's my brother for God's sake! Please, calm down! We need _help_, actual help, before he...dies..."

"But you said there was nothing we could d-"

"I know what I said! Listen to what I'm saying now!"

"...Ted, stay here...I'll go get Vanellope, and then I'll get her to get Calhoun, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

Ted slowly sat down next to silent Turbo and covered his face, tears welling up in his eyes. A movement behind him caused him to jump. Turning his head, he stared at Turbo, who weakly opened his eyes.

"Turbo? Ohmygosh!"

Turbo glanced at Ted, his eyelids heavy. "T-ted..."

"Turbo...it's okay...you're going to be alright!"

"N-n-no...Ted listen to me...you have to take care of the eggs and N.J. fo-"

"Nononono! Turbo! Y-you can't die! _PLEASE!"_

"Ted...promise me you'll take care of them..."

"I-I...okay..."

"P-promise?"

"I promise..."

Turbo let out a weak nod before he glitched and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming silent as he began to disappear.

"T-Turbo? _NO! Turbo! St-stay with me!_ **_NO!_**"

* * *

Calhoun, along with Vanellope and Rush ran up to the cave, only to nearly run over N.J., who was dashing out, his green eyes bright with fear. Rush knew that look. "No...he can't be..."

N.J. grabbed Rush and dashed inside, and soon bloodcurdling screams could be heard.

"...that's Ted!" Rush whispered to himself. Now Rush knew it was true, until a smashing noise broke him out of his thoughts. N.J. flew up to the opening, and Rush almost let out a scream in horror. Ted was _smashing _the remaining eggs in a fit.

"TED! STOP! What are you doing?!" Ted didn't stop, only let out shrill screams as he smashed each eggs with his foot, leaving one remaining. Rush jumped and slammed into Ted, knocking the delusional racer off to the side. "Ted! Stop!"

"NO! TURBO'S DEAD! FIRST NED...TH-THEN TURBO! I CAN'T _TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_

* * *

**Hey everyone, just thought I should let all of you know...I ****_might _****write a next chapter, if you guys tell me what Ted will do next...will he smash the last egg and kill N.J. in a fit of rage and delusion? What will happen? It's all up to you! Just write what you think happens to poor Ted in a review, and it might get in the story! Don't forget to review!**

**Turbo Time Twins out!**


	20. Here's what we'll do

"T-ted...just...calm down..."

"No! Nonononono! My family is DEAD! Don't you understand that?! He's never coming back!"

Vanellope turned around and kneeled down next to Rush, who was still sitting on Ted. "Ted...a-actually, he's n-not really gone f-forever...b-but..." she started to say quietly. Ted froze and stared at her. "What do you mean?" Vanellope shook her head. "But if he didn't regenerate..." she mumbled. "What are you talking about?" Ted said, his voice raising with each word. Vanellope stared at the ground, purposely avoiding his infuriated glare.

"Well...the only reason he regenerated the first time was because the game recognized him as King Candy...but, after a while...the game finally broke his cybug code...and it killed him, since he was half cybug..." she mumbled. "...but?" Ted hissed. "...if he died because the game finally recognized him as a cybug...then he might not be in the game anymore..."

Ted threw Rush off of him, who nearly landed on Vanellope. "He's _going to be there!" _Ted snarled, grabbing N.J. and forcibly making him open his wings and carry him down to the lower ground. Rush slowly got off of Vanellope and glanced at the remaining egg. "Thank goodness he didn't smash this one..."

Calhoun shook her head. "Ted doesn't know what to do...but...I know what it's like to lose someone you love..." Rush looked up and sighed. "We have to find out how to get down...Ted took N.J." Vanellope shook her head and picked up the egg. "We could wait...?" she suggested. Rush chuckled. "We don't have enough time for that..." he said, gently patting Vanellope on the head. Vanellope huffed and glanced at Calhoun. "Got any ideas?"

Calhoun nodded and turned around, gently touching N.J., who had silently returned. N.J. cringed away, as if he expected her to attack. Vanellope ran up to N.J. and hugged him. "N.J.! You have to take us to the castle! But, first we have to get down...

* * *

**I'm so sorry these last chapters have been so short, but I've been on vacation...I'll try to update soon! ;3**


	21. No one ever knew

Vanellope ran into the castle, with Rush, Calhoun, and N.J. not far behind. She ran to the back of the castle and headed for the red curtain behind the throne. She pulled it away to reveal a door. She pressed the button, allowing the elevator to open. As it arrived, Vanellope ran out and almost bumped into Ted, who was trying to decode the door.

"What the hell is the code?!" Ted screeched, his eyes still focused on the door. Vanellope sighed and input the code Turbo had used as King Candy.

As it opened, Ted nearly ran in, but Calhoun held him back. "What are you thinking soldier?! You can't go out there without any way to get back!" she informed Ted, who pried her hands off of him.

N.J. slowly crept forward and poked a tentative claw out, allowing it to float. He slowly put his leg out, followed by the other three, until he slipped, falling into the darkness. "N.J.!" Rush yelled, pushing Ted out of the way to peer in.

N.J., who had opened his wings to keep from falling too far, flew up and rushed into the door, his eyes bright with fear. Rush sighed and glanced at him before looking at Vanellope. "So, I'm guessing you'll be going in?" he questioned. Vanellope nodded. "If only I knew as much as Turbo about code..." she mumbled.

Ted looked up, his eyes wide in realization. "Turbo told me something about code...but I'd have to see them to remember..." he said quietly, glancing at Vanellope, who nodded again, but sighed. "Only one person can go in at a time..." she said.

Ted's eyes glowed. "So, I'm not allowed to go?! He's my brother!" he hissed, towering over Vanellope, who shrunk back a little. "Yes...but it's _my _game!" she retorted, pushing him out of the way so she could get the licorice rope that you were supposed to tie around your waste. As she did, Ted still hissed at her. "So I can't help my brother? What if you mess something up?!" he snarled.

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "What if _you _mess something up?" she added, turning towards the door. Ted hissed under his breath, but didn't say anything else. Calhoun held the rope and glanced to Vanellope. "Ready?" she said as Vanellope nodded and jumped in.

N.J. crept forward, carefully making his way around Ted, who he now feared, due to him crushing his future siblings and threatening to kill _him. _Ted met N.J.'s fearful gaze and raised his arm above his head, as if to hit the young cybug. N.J. slunk back before running ahead to follow Vanellope.

Rush stepped forward and nudged him. "You sure you want to go?" he asked N.J., who flashed his eyes as if to say yes. Rush nodded and stepped back, gently pushing Ted out of the way so N.J. could open his wings and fly in.

N.J. shivered, still trying to get used to the zero gravity thing. He quickly located Vanellope and followed her over to one of the code boxes marked 'Additional characters'. "Maybe he's in here..." she mumbled, tapping it twice and glancing at all the names. "Sour Bill...Wynchel...Duncan...Oreo Guards..." she mumbled, frowning as she noticed Turbo wasn't there.

Figuring that he wouldn't be there anyway...she skipped the last one in frustration. She blinked and headed towards the group of racers, reading each one as she headed past them.

"Minty...Jubileena...Adorabeezle...Swizzle...Candl ehead...Taffyta...Rancis...Gloyd...Snowanna...Crum blelina...Nougetsia...Sticky...Citrusella...Torval d...AUGH!"

She turned to look at N.J., who had been watching her, his eyes bright. "I don't see him..." she mumbled. Deciding to go back and double check the 'Additional Characters' box, she headed over and read each one. A she got to the last one, she sighed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to look. As she swept over to it, she nearly screamed.

"Ned?!"

* * *

**Hi everyone! Well, I'm going to add a few more chapters, so...yeah...;3**


	22. Ned!

Vanellope headed towards the door as fast as she could, nearly stumbling in with excitement. "T-Ted! Guess what?!" she exclaimed, running up to the blue clad twin. His eyes lightened up a little. "What? Is Turbo there?" he asked quickly. Vanellope paused and looked down. "N-not that I know of..." she whispered, looking up at Ted. His eyes darkened and now he looked rather annoyed. "Well?! What did you want to tell me?" he hissed. Vanellope smiled. "Ned is there!"

Ted nearly fainted in shock. "Wh-what?! Really?" he asked, barely believing her. "Yes! I saw him in the 'Additional Characters' box! He's part of Sugar Rush! But...I didn't see you..." she said, confusion hitting her as she realized it mid-sentence. Rush looked fairly confused as he stepped forward. "If Ned was there, why wasn't Ted?" he asked. Vanellope shrugged. "I dunno, but your brother's there!" she said, glancing at Ted. Calhoun stepped up. "How do we bring him back?" she asked.

Vanellope smiled wide. "I think I have an idea..." she said, running back into the code room. N.J., who hadn't left, mesmerized by all the lights, jumped as Vanellope nudged him. "Hey! Don't get zapped or nothin'...here, go back to the door, okay?" Vanellope instructed, pushing him towards the exit before he could knock into something important.

She headed towards the 'Additional Characters' box and gently grabbed Ned's code before heading up to her own box, which contained all of her belongings and such, not much unlike King Candy's had been. She double tapped it and smiled as she inserted Ned's code. It pulled itself in and flickered, before connecting to the other wires and links attached to her codes. She quickly turned and headed out before running into the door and heading for the elevator.

Rush, N.J., Ted, and Calhoun followed her into the elevator as Vanellope opened the doors. As it arrived, she dashed out and ran into her room. Rush and the others stayed back, excitement taking all of them, even Calhoun, who hoped she could apologize to Ned for, well, killing him.

Soon, Vanellope ran out, half bringing half dragging Ned out, who looked _very_ confused. Ted nearly screamed before running up and hugging his brother, tears streaming down his face. "Ned! Holy shit, you're alive!" Ted screamed, hugging him even tighter. Ned smiled and hugged him back, tears forming in his eyes. "I missed you so much..." he whispered. Ted finally let go, letting Ned glance at everyone else. Calhoun stepped forward, smiling. "Uh...hey soldier! Um...I'm really sorry for...nearly blowing you up..." she said, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Ned smiled. "Uh...it's okay?" he said, quietly.

Ned smiled as he noticed Rush. "Rush! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever...how are yo-" Ned froze as he noticed N.J.

"I-is that...?"

Ted smiled. "Yep. And he owes you his life..." Ted said, pushing Ned forward to meet him. N.J, who had never seen Ned before, was very confused. Ted spoke up. "N.J., this is Ned, he's the one who saved you from being blown to bits...and...you're named after him..." he said. Ned smiled as N.J. flickered his eyes and crept forward to meet him. "Turbo...named him...after me?" Ned said, his voice cracking. Suddenly, he blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute, where _is _Turbo?"

Ted froze, as did everyone else. Ned noticed this, his confusion growing. "What...?" he said, glancing at Ted, who didn't meet him in the eye. Vanellope stepped forward, her eyes wide. "Uh...Ned?" she said, pausing as Ned turned to look at her.

"T-Turbo...is...d-dead..."

Ned froze, his eyes widening by the second, filling with tears as they did so. "What?" he whispered, refusing to believe her. "No...nono...this can't be true! Wh-why wouldn't he regenerate or something?!" he wailed. Vanellope frowned, realizing her eyes were filling with tears as well. Instead if her speaking, Calhoun spoke up. "Since Turbo was half cybug, a virus infected him. And since he was half cybug, that's what the game recognized him as...a threat, so...it...deleted him...permanently..."

Before Ned could even scream, Ted grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Nononononono..." Ned sobbed, burying his face in Ted's shoulder as Ted hugged him tighter. "I know...I know..." he said quietly. Ned's sobs grew louder as he thought about it even more. Vanellope covered her face as a small cry escaped form her, tears now streaming down her face. Rush sat, trying not to cry in front of everyone, but even he couldn't help it.

Soon, N.J. and Calhoun were the only one's left _not_ crying, although N.J. was making whimpering noises as he mourned for his father. Calhoun sighed, finding herself wanting to leave, go and see Felix, and cry there. So, that's what she did. Vanellope looked up as she left, but remained still, wiping her face with her sleeve. N.J. soon grew quiet, now leaving Ted and Ned the only one's still crying, not that they noticed. Vanellope nudged N.J. and motioned for him to follow her into her room, allowing Ted and Ned to be alone.

Ned looked up, his body shaking. "No...Turbo...Turbo _c-can't _be dead!" he sobbed. Ted only sighed. "W-we'll...just..." he paused, not knowing what to say as he was suddenly filled with guilt. He remembered that he had promised Turbo he would take care of his eggs, but ended up _smashing_ nearly all of them, except the one that Vanellope currently had. "Oh God..." he whispered, tears coming to his eyes again. Ned sniffed as Vanellope walked out, standing next to both of them.

"Uh...guys...um...as you know...you live here in Sugar Rush...so...uh...I have been talking with Calhoun...and she said i would be okay if N.J...and the remaining egg stay here, as long as you two take care of them..."

The twins glanced at each other and nodded. "We'll protect them with our lives!"

* * *

**So! How was it? Did everyone see my hint? I'm going to be making a new story that has the twins taking care of N.J. and...dun dun dun! T.J., in case you hadn't guessed, but, you all did so...yeah...but...my story on that will be much much happier, but won't be coming out for a while until I finish, or, halfway finish my other stories, but, it will exist, I promise you that!**

**Also, when I finish 'Just Another Day in TurboTime' and 'Turbo Takes Over', I will combine the three to make Turbo's whole life! 'Just Another Day in TurboTime' will be the beginning, 'Turbo Takes Over'' will be the middle, and 'New Hope' will be the end, and I will probably add the story on Ted, Ned, N.J., and T.J. for last, just so it doesn't end sad.**

**Although I must warn my readers. When I finish those stories and combine them, I will be DELETING 'New Hope', 'Turbo Takes Over', 'Just Another Day in TurboTime', and the last unnamed fanfic! I'm sorry, but I must. I will still keep EVERYTHING in the stories (except spelling mistakes) I hope you all enjoyed 'New Hope'! And I thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
